The Curse of Opposites Attract
by DreamingReverie
Summary: Youichi's point of view about the gang's -including himself- lovelife. Really, why do opposites attract? Youichi and Aoi also includes minor pairings


_Pairings: Youichi Hijiri and Aoi Hyuuga and other minor pairings.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed._

_*****_Set on the near future*

* * *

**Warning:**  
Please beware of the following:

OOCness of Youichi  
Wrong grammar and spellings.  
Wrong usage of words.  
Redundancy. :D

_

* * *

_

_"Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, even those loud-mouthed and annoying people, get over you. Just keep your cool and don't mind them, they're just fan girls that are always drooling over you. You'll be living like hell if you would," were the words that Natsume Hyuuga told me, the guy whom I consider as my big brother because he was the first one to accept me and to befriend me because of the reason that he thinks that I'm just like him. We have the same attitude and such._

_But, know what? Look at us now. Even if he DID say those words, it turned out to be the opposite. He's stuck with his wife, Mikan Sakura who's also known as one of the most loud-mouthed people in the Academy._

_I tried not to laugh at Natsume-nii's annoyed reaction because of Mikan-nee's blabbering and that he already tried covering his ears to which, unfortunately, FAILED to do so. I can't imagine that he was really the one who told me those words AND which is seconded by the fact that he was one of the most dangerous students of the Academy and he was the man of few words but now, what the heck? Sheesh, really, how dumb can everyone get? And to think that he was a genius. _

_I think that's what they call 'love' or so. Yeah, you can't blame him… and ME. I'm currently stuck with Natsume-nii's younger sister, Aoi Hyuuga, an energetic girl just like Mikan-nee who also loves talking… a LOT. I don't know why I even asked her to be my girlfriend! Ughh… I can understand Natsume-nii's situation right now, it's not THAT easy to handle people like them, you know? But thank God they're kind of easy to please. Just give them something like that and voila, they're happy (though they're still talking about how sweet it is for me to give those to her and blah blah blah)_

_Why can't these women stop talking already? They're making OUR –Natsume-nii's and I- ears bleed. But all of these are not that bad, I assure you that. I guess that's what makes them… THEM. That's what love's all about… maybe? It depends on how you see it on your own perspective, yeah, that's it._

_For me, I'm just happy being with her and she makes me feel complete. Her gestures, her smiles and giggles, her touches, her voice, her face. I never get tired of seeing her everyday, the girl who gave light to the darkness that was once inside me, just like what Mikan-nee did to bro Natsume._

_We're at the same age, so that make's us more compatible. Do you know about the saying "opposites attract"? Well, I think Gakuen Alice is cursed with that saying, I mean, look at us. Natsme-nii and Mikan-nee, total opposites, right? And there goes Ruka-nii and Hotaru-nee, Koko-niisan and Sumire-neesan, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. And oh, don't forget about me and Aoi. It's a curse, really. Just the thought of it gives me the goosebumps (even though I already that Bad Spirit Summoning Alice), however, I'm –well, not just me- thankful to whoever put that stupid curse. It's actually a blessing to us._

_By the way, have you ever thought that if the saying goes like this, "opposites repel." What would our situation now would be? Nah, never mind about it, as long as I have them with me, I'm happy. As long as Aoi's with me, I'll never sink into the same darkness that I was in, just like what Natsume-nii did._

"You-chii!" _I heard a high-pitched voice call me. There's only one girl who calls me by that name, the horrible yet wonderful Aoi Hyuuga. I shifted my gaze to the girl who's currently running towards me as she waved her right arm. I was taken aback when she leaped and hugged me, catching me off-guard. Good thing I have these strong reflexes of mine. _

_The breeze made the Sakura petals fall an was blown towards its direction as the girl in my arms smiled at me with her innocent eyes looking directly on my own. She just have this aura that makes yourself drawn to her, the aura that made me love her. She slowly leaned her forehead on mine as her arms stayed on my shoulders while mine was circled on her hips. I slowly closed the gap between us as I sealed her lips with mine for a moment.  
_

_She's the only one who can make me feel these kind of feelings, after all, she **is** my Aoi Hyuuga… or should I say, 2 years from now, Aoi Hijiri? Just you wait._

* * *

This is idea just popped out of my head as I wrote the saying "opposites attract" on my story notebook.. LOL  
After this is my upcoming story entitled: "**The Cursed Academy**"

_**Reviews**_ are highly appreciated, and I also **accept FLAMES.  
**But I'm not forcing you to review.**  
**Please be blunt.. xD

God speed! :)


End file.
